Out Tonight
by Robyn.Hope.Star
Summary: Naruto is a nineteen year old cross dresser who works as a dancer in a burlesque club. Sasuke is a failed classical pianist who left home with his friend Gaara, an insomniac painter with an obsession with their neighbor Kiba.
1. Chapter One: I'm Going Out Tonight

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy . that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter One: I'm Going Out Tonight

(Naruto)

"Ginger we're up in ten minutes" a blonde girl in a lavender mini-skirt and a matching under bust belly shirt hummed walking into the dressing room as she adjusted her sheer leggings

"Thanks Ino" I responded pulling on my thigh high leather stripper boots. For the past year I've been working here, the Crystal Angels night club, as a dancer, a female dancer. I've been cross dressing since I was little and it only came more naturally to me when instead of a booming bass tone and a thick body puberty gave me a high tenor voice and effeminate curves that made everyone mistake me for a girl. After high school I left the small town of Konoha for Ame, one of the biggest cities in the country where I share an apartment with my grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The only thing I came here knowing how to do was cross dress so I put on my leather stripper boots, fishnets, booty shorts and over the bust leather corset and Ginger Kyuubi was born, a busty, sassy ginger dancer who made more money in tips every night than most of the girls made in a week

"And now we welcome your favorite girls, Ginger Kyuubi and the Diamond Kitsune" a man's voice announced as the club's owner moved to the center of the stage to announce our act before moving so we could go on

"What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight, my body's talking to me it says 'time for danger!'" I sang out as the curtain came up. My main act, Out Tonight from Rent, a favorite of the club's regulars so I've done it every Saturday night for seven months now. It was so familiar to me that I didn't even have to pay attention to what I was doing and instead scanned the crowd, there was a host of new people, college guys fresh out of high school and they were in their first strip club, poor boys were going to be broke in an hour.

"In the evening I've got to roam can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome! Feels too damn much like home when the Spanish babies cry. So let's find a bar so dark we forget who we are where all the scars from the nevers and maybes die!" I belted out as the back-up dancers ran out into the audience, seducing the patrons while I placed myself on my best customer's lap, Kakashi Hatake who just so happens to be my old high school English teacher, it was creepy at first but he seemed to enjoy it and he paid well so I didn't ask questions

"Well Ginger it's nice to see you again" he hummed sliding a twenty into the back of my shorts as I finished singing. I smiled and walked back onto the stage, preparing for the next song. I grinned as a deep, pulsing beat came over the speakers, Pon de Replay. After that were our newest dances, Donatella and Work Bitch, before we went into the crowd to solicit a few tips.

"Mojito please" I hummed pressing my chest against the bar and giving the bar tender puppy eyes

"Ginger you were wonderful!" he announced as he made my drink, he was stunning with dark skin, wild brown hair and eyes and a thick, muscled figure. Too bad we was committed to his lazy ass boyfriend Shikamaru, our bass player. They had absolutely no chemistry but they came to Ame right out of high school to escape their homophobic parents.

"Shut up Kiba, you know I missed a whole piece of the Donatella choreography" I responded downing the drink in one gulp and sighing contently

"Red Head Slut please, oh what should I have to drink hm?" an all too familiar voice laughed as a white haired man sat next to me at the bar

"Jiraiya does Baa-chan know you're here?" I teased punching the older man's shoulder

"Indeed she does, she sent me to pick you up so you can actually go visit your parents tomorrow morning. Now go get changed so we can go home" he responded motioning toward the backroom. I sighed and went into the back room changing into a t-shirt, jeans and a sweatshirt, pulling my straight ginger hair into a bun and putting on a pair of burnt orange converse before following my grandfather to my grandmother's car. Both sides of my family come from very old money, my grandmother Tsunade is part of the Senju family and my mother the Uzumaki family so to say we were well to do would be an understatement. My grandparents live in a penthouse in downtown Ame and they had an army chauffeurs to drive us around. Out of all the people I know in Ame only my grandparents, Kiba, Shikamaru and my cousin Nagato know that I'm actually a guy.

"Do I have to go? I have to put on my binder every time I go back to Konoha… Why can't they come out here" I growled as we walked into the penthouse and I pulled off my sweatshirt as I wandered in the kitchen

"Naruto sit down, we have to talk" Tsunade mumbled following me into the kitchen

"What's wrong?" I responded sitting at the kitchen counter. Tsunade sighed as she paced across the length of the kitchen

"Your parents called earlier they want you to come back to Konoha, they think living in the big city is turning you into a different person… and I agree with them" Tsunade explained whispering the last part. I couldn't believe it I stood, knocking my chair over in the process, and walked silently to my bedroom

"I'll start packing!" I yelled slamming the door in anger. After a few minutes I calmed down enough to make a call that would save me from the hell of my hometown

"Hey Naruto what's up?" a male voice hummed through my phone

"Hi Kiba remember when you said that if I ever got sick of living with my grandparents you had a spare room?" I hummed pulling out my old orange backpack. I didn't have much to pack, most of my clothes were at the club so it was a pair of heels, a cocktail dress, two pairs of jeans, a sweatshirt and two t-shirts. I slid my jewelry box in on top of my cloths and used the extra space for my laptop, with that my room was emptied

"Of course, you wanna move in tonight? I can come pick you up" Kiba hummed as I pulled the backpack on and slipped into the hallway

"Yeah, call me when you get here" I responded hanging up. My grandparents were in their bedroom and the door was just open so that light streamed into the hall from their room

"It's not fair Tsu, how are the people in Konoha gonna receive him? Not with open arms if that's what you're thinking, a nineteen year old boy with breast implants and an endless supply of make-up and heels, yeah they'll love him!" Jiraiya yelled as I snuck out of the apartment Kiba was already outside standing beside his old pick-up truck about to call me

"We need to hurry or they'll notice I'm gone" I announced jumping into the passenger seat before we started toward his loft

"I'm guessing you left a note so they'll know you left" Kiba responded after a few moments

"Of course, 'I'm sorry Obaa-san, Ojii-san but it looks like I'm going out tonight'" I laughed as we pulled up in the empty parking lot next to Kiba's loft

* * *

I'm finally back! This has been sitting around for a while and I decided I wanted to post something


	2. Chapter Two: Last Night I Had a Dream

I don't think I need to put a disclaimer here... Right?

* * *

Chapter Two: Last Night I Had a Dream

(Sasuke)

"Gaara! Where are the damn tomatoes!" I yelled slamming my hand on the counter and storming from the kitchen area of my loft to the area guarded from the world by bookcases and a very long blackout curtain

"I tried to make organic paint for my new series of paintings… apparently no matter what you do tomato paste won't work as paint" Gaara sighed glaring at the easel that was soaked with a pale red tinted liquid

"Control… Do not kill him" I grumbled running my fingers through my hair as I stormed across the loft and out the door walking right into a red haired girl or at least I thought it was a girl at first. He or she was wearing a lacey bra but there was also an evident bulge in his or her tight boxer briefs.

"Sorry about that I was just going to get the mail" he or she hummed pointing towards the stairwell. Not caring about amount of clothing in public definitely added points to being a male but the voice was more effeminate than masculine

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha… You just moved in with Kiba and Shikamaru huh?" I asked as we walked down the stairs and into the mail room

"Naruto… Or Ginger. And yeah I moved out of my grandparent's penthouse last night" he responded, Naruto was definitely a boy's name but he was still a total mystery to me

"If Gaara orders anymore paint we'd have a mountain in the middle of our loft" I grumbled pulling a box out of my mailbox

"I feel the same way about Kiba and Shikamaru's toys, I found one in my pillow, on the couch and in the shower" he muttered pulling a large box and mail out of Kiba and Shikamaru's mailbox

"I could hear them last night I can only imagine how bad it was in there" I responded as we went back up stairs

"It was horrible… well I'll see you later Sasuke" Naruto hummed running his hand down my arm and grinning before entering Kiba and Shikamaru's apartment

"My paints! Thank the Goddess!" Gaara yelled snatching the box from my hands

"Yeah you're welcome" I muttered sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling

"What's wrong you seem distracted?" Gaara hummed pulling his easel into the living room and prepping his paints

"Kiba and Shikamaru have a new roommate, his name's Naruto but he has a girl's body, boobs and everything" I responded looking at the loft door

"Trans or femme?" Gaara asked moving his brush through the paints

"Neither… He's definitely male, he has the bits and he acts like a guy but he's a c-cup" I responded watching as Gaara painted, I couldn't see it but he seemed immersed in his work

"You seem pretty interested and here I thought I had an asexual roommate, there goes the last sex life that isn't projected throughout the entire building" he laughed switching his brush from his right hand to his left, the Divine Switch as anyone who's seen him paint calls it, he only uses his left hand when his muses take him. When he paints with his left hand everything around him disappears, it's just him and his art.

"There's still one sex life, other than my own, that isn't being projected. How's the crush on Kiba going?" I asked earning a glare as he switched his brush back to his right hand

"Whether or not I am involved with Inuzuka or even if I have feelings for him is none of your concern" Gaara stated continuing to glare at me, his eye's weren't even on his easel and yet his hand still moved with precision

"Defensive, you're hiding something" I hummed watching his every move, he may be stoic and monotonous but Gaara's body expression was exaggerated, his weakness

"I hate when you read me, you know that. Fine I'm hiding something but I'm not telling you anything" he responded putting down his paint brush and motioning for me to look

"Stunning" I whispered taking in each intricate detail, I don't know how he did this in less than an hour. It had to halves, the left was a night scene with a crescent moon under it a Tanuki watched a deer and a white dog sitting together while a raven with red tipped feathers circled an orange nine-tailed kitsune. The right was a day scene and the Tanuki and the white dog were sitting together near the kitsune who was with the raven, in the distance the deer was standing with a large blue butterfly

"Last night I had a dream, this is it but I don't know what it means… all I know is that something is going to change soon" he responded dropping his paints on the coffee table and falling onto the couch

* * *

So if you haven't noticed the titles are all lines from Rent and Naruto is a male Mimi, I love Rent :P


End file.
